myat40fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MarioFan41/American Top 40 - December 28, 2019 (Decade-End Chart for the 2010s)
Alright, this is the moment you have all been waiting for as I have promised in the comment section of the December 21, 2019 chart that I will do this chart on the blog posts, here is your 2010s AT40 Decade-End Chart. AT40 Decade End Chart (2010s) 1. Ed Sheeran - Shape Of You (#1 for 10 weeks from March 4, 2017 to May 6, 2017) (#1 for 2017) 2. The Wanted - Glad You Came (#1 for 2 weeks from April 21, 2012 to April 28, 2012) (#1 for 2012) 3. Chainsmokers ft. Halsey - Closer (#1 for 9 non-consecutive weeks from October 15, 2016 to November 19, 2016 and December 17, 2016 to December 31, 2016) (#26 for 2016) (#15 for 2017) 4. Jonas Brothers - Sucker (#1 for 8 non-consecutive weeks from May 4, 2019 to June 1, 2019 and June 15, 2019 to June 22, 2019) (#4 for 2019) 5. Maroon 5 - One More Night (#1 for 7 weeks from October 20, 2012 from December 1, 2012) (#33 for 2012) 6. Camila Cabello ft. Young Thug - Havana (#1 for 7 weeks from December 16, 2017 to January 27, 2018) (#4 for 2018) 7. Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris - We Found Love (#1 for 7 weeks from December 17, 2011 to January 28, 2012) (#16 for 2012) 8. Katy Perry ft. Kanye West - E.T. (#1 for 6 weeks from May 7, 2011 to June 11, 2011) (#3 for 2011) 9. Katy Perry ft. Juicy J - Dark Horse (#1 for 6 weeks from February 22, 2014 to March 29, 2014) (#1 for 2014) 10. Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce - Telephone (#1 for 6 weeks from March 13, 2010 to April 17, 2010) (#7 for 2010) 11. Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble (#1 for 6 weeks from February 9, 2013 to March 16, 2013) (#6 for 2013) 12. Katy Perry - Roar (#1 for 6 weeks from September 28, 2013 to November 2, 2013) (#15 for 2013) 13. Maroon 5 ft. Cardi B - Girls Like You (#1 for 5 weeks from August 11, 2018 to September 8, 2018) (#8 for 2018) (#25 for 2019) 14. Marshmello & Bastille - Happier (#1 for 5 weeks from December 1, 2018 to December 29, 2018) (#6 for 2019) 15. Zedd & Alessia Cara - Stay (#1 for 5 weeks from June 17, 2017 to July 15, 2017) (#3 for 2017) 16. Sia ft. Sean Paul - Cheap Thrills (#1 for 5 weeks from August 6, 2016 to September 3, 2016) (#7 for 2016) (#39 for 2017) 17. Ke$ha - Tik Tok (#1 for 5 weeks from February 6, 2010 to March 6, 2010) (#1 for 2010) 18. Camila Cabello - Never Be The Same (#1 for 5 weeks from May 19, 2018 to June 16, 2018) (#5 for 2018) 19. Charlie Puth - Attention (#1 for 5 weeks from September 2, 2017 to September 30, 2017) (#10 for 2017) 20. Bruno Mars Locked Out Of Heaven (#1 for 5 weeks from January 5, 2013 to February 2, 2013) (#16 for 2013) 21. Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg - California Gurls (#1 for 5 weeks from July 17, 2010 to August 14, 2010) (#9 for 2010) 22. John Legend - All Of Me (#1 for 5 weeks from May 10, 2014 to June 7, 2014) (#5 for 2014) 23. Katy Perry - Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (#1 for 5 weeks from August 20, 2011 to September 17, 2011) (#9 for 2011) 24. Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee ft. Justin Bieber - Despacito (#1 for 5 weeks from July 22, 2017 to August 19, 2017) (#11 for 2017) 25. Maroon 5 - Animals (#1 for 5 weeks from December 6, 2014 to January 3, 2015) (#22 for 2015) 26. Taylor Swift ft. Kendrick Lamar - Bad Blood (#1 for 5 weeks from July 4, 2015 to August 1, 2015) (#12 for 2015) 27. Taio Cruz - Dynamite (#1 for 4 weeks from September 4, 2010 to September 25, 2010) (#14 for 2010) (#37 for 2011) 28. Panic At The Disco - High Hopes (#1 for 4 weeks from January 5, 2019 to January 26, 2019) (#3 for 2019) 29. Dua Lipa - New Rules (#1 for 4 weeks from February 17, 2018 to March 10, 2018) (#1 for 2018) 30. Halsey - Without Me (#1 for 4 weeks from February 9, 2019 to March 2, 2019) (#1 for 2019) 31. Pitbull - Give Me Everything (#1 for 4 weeks from July 16, 2011 to August 6, 2011) (#1 for 2011) 32. Zedd, Maren Morris & Grey - The Middle (#1 for 4 weeks from April 21, 2018 to May 12, 2018) (#3 for 2018) 33. Post Malone ft. Ty Dolla Sign - Psycho (#1 for 4 weeks from June 23, 2018 to July 14, 2018) (#14 for 2018) 34. Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Ray Dalton - Can't Hold Us (#1 for 4 weeks from June 22, 2013 to July 13, 2013) (#2 for 2013) 35. Gotye ft. Kimbra - Somebody That I Used To Know (#1 for 4 weeks from June 2, 2012 to June 23, 2012) (#2 for 2012) 36. Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger (#1 for 4 weeks from October 8, 2011 to October 29, 2011) (#15 for 2011) 37. Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars - Uptown Funk (#1 for 4 weeks from February 14, 2015 to March 7, 2015) (#1 for 2015) 38. Twenty One Pilots - Stressed Out (#1 for 4 weeks from March 5, 2016 to March 26, 2016) (#1 for 2016) 39. Adele - Rolling In The Deep (#1 for 4 weeks from June 18, 2011 to July 9, 2011) (#6 for 2011) 40. Bruno Mars - Grenade (#1 for 4 weeks from February 12, 2011 to March 5, 2011) (#4 for 2011) Category:Blog posts